


Snow Days

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [74]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Natasha comes back from a mission on a snowy day. Bruce is there to warm her up.For the prompt: Cuddle Monster





	Snow Days

**Author's Note:**

> I love this one, I hope you all enjoy :D

Snow was coming down in sheets, covering the grass and trees surrounding the Avengers Facility in a thick blanket of snow. 

The facility was quiet, only a few stragglers wandering around. I was getting close to the holidays, so everyone who had families to go to were long gone. Bruce was one of the stragglers, sitting in one of the arm chairs in the public waiting area. 

The snow reminded him of his aunt’s house. Growing up in Ohio, he’d seen his fair share of snowstorms but he never got tired of watching the thick flakes fall and gather until everything was covered. The snow was peaceful, muting the usual sounds of the city. Out here there wasn’t much beyond the sound of the facility, dulled now but thick layer of snow. 

Bruce found the silence calming while he waited. Natasha was on her way back from a mission with Sam. They’d only gone a few hours north, to Canada on assignment for the UN. It wasn’t a particularly challenging mission and they were on their way back after only being gone one day. 

The sound of the quinjet landing was deafening in the snow. Bruce looked up from his book with a smile. He didn’t get up, too comfortable to get up and meet her. She’d find him eventually. 

“What are you doing down here?” her voice drifted down from the catwalk overhead. 

Bruce tilted his head back and looked at her upside down. “Watching the snow.” 

She smiled and headed for the stairs. He watched her until she was out of sight. She looked alright, he hadn’t noticed a limp or apparent injuries. She was still in her tac suit and a thick winter coat with it’s ridiculous big furry hood. 

“Watching the snow?” 

He looked up and she was standing in front of him, an amused smile on her lips. 

“You’ve never just sat and watched it build up, I think it’s calming,” he paused. “How was your mission?” 

She shrugged and unzipped her coat. 

“Freezing,” she said and dropped her coat into the chair beside his. Up close he could see her cheeks were bright red along with the tip of her nose and her hair was wet where the snow had melted there. 

“Make some room?” she nodded her head at his chair. 

Bruce set his book on the table between the two chairs and opened his arms to her. She smiled and kicked off her wet boots before climbing into his lap. She tucked herself neatly into his lap, pressing her icy face into his neck. 

“Much better,” she said, her teeth chattering while her body adjusted to the warmth from the room and his body. 

Bruce chuckled, but wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close nonetheless. She settled after a few minutes and started running her finger mindlessly along the collar of his sweater. Her fingers were still ice cold so Bruce reached up to thread their fingers together and brought them to his lips. 

Natasha hummed softly. “Is this what you’ve been doing all day?” 

He shrugged. “Just about, I took a walk outside earlier. It was refreshing.” 

“With all the warm climates you chose to settle in, I never would have guessed you actually like this weather.” 

Bruce moved his other hand to play with the damp ends of her hair. 

“I never realized how much I missed it. You don’t like the snow.” 

Natasha laughed and shook her head. “Not when I have to chase rouge HYDRA agents through the woods in Canada in the middle of a snow storm.” 

“Fair enough,” he conceded, moving his hand to hold her close again 

They sat together like that for a long time. Bruce felt Natasha’s breath began to even out and thought she’d fallen asleep, but her quiet words startled him. 

“We need to pack for this weekend,” she said. 

“Yeah,” Bruce agreed. 

They were supposed to be spending the holiday with Clint and his family, but they hadn’t even started getting ready to make the trip. 

“But if we sat here a little longer, that would be alright too.” 

Bruce smiled and kissed the top of her head. 

“Whatever you want.” 


End file.
